The present invention relates to doll's hair and more particularly to doll's hair having an excellent water repellency. In a case that a child plays with a doll in a bathroom, for instance, she dips a doll in warm water and combs or shampoos the doll's hair. When the doll's hair of the present invention is used, water can be easily removed from the wet hair and the hair can be easily dried. Accordingly, the doll can be easily restored to the original hairstyle. The doll's hair of the present invention has the thus novel function.
In one of the playing manners by children, using dolls, a child takes a bath together with a doll and she often plays with a doll, for instance, combs or shampoos the doll's hair. Particularly, a doll has, recently, been prepared from a material containing a heat sensitive color-forming material wherein a color reversibly formed and disappears depending on a temperature. Accordingly, the above-mentioned playing manner is carried out very often.
Doll's hair has hitherto been prepared from synthetic fibers such as nylon fibers, polypropylene fibers, polyvinyl chloride fibers, polyvinylidene fibers or modacrylic fibers. Thus doll's hair gets easily wet, so if the doll is dipped in water, a large amount of water remains in spaces formed between the hairs after taking it out from the bath. Even if the head is swished for swishing off water from the hair, the hairs are stuck together to form a close-packed state and it is easy to break out the hairstyle. Also, if the wet doll's hair is combed, the curled hairs are easily straightened, because the hairs are stretched in one direction, and owing to the weight of the hair containing a large amount of water. The thus treated doll's hair cannot be restored to the original hairstyle even if the hair is dried.
An object of the present invention is to provide doll's hair having a characteristic such that even if a child dips a doll in warm water and combs or shampoos the doll's hair, water can be easily removed from the hair and the hair is quickly dried to restore the original hairstyle.
This and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.